


Izzy

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tw:Abuse, tw: mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What do you think Izzy's home life is like? (dark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of rape and abuse. If you are triggered by these things, please do not read this work.

Izzy loves a lot of things. 

She loves bright colors and smiling at people and telling them kind things. She likes being at Chloe’s house and spending time with Rae and the lads.

But mostly she loves being on the back of Chop’s scooter with her eyes closed and the feel of him against her because it’s the closest she ever really gets to being truly happy and free. She clings to him around every curve and bump and laughs when he takes his hands off the grips to lock her arms more tightly around his chest. 

She loves all of these things because when she goes home, she’s faced with pulled curtains and stale cigarette smoke filled rooms, dirty dishes in the sink and no one to return her smile or give her a kind word. She tries to keep the house tidy but she’s terrified to keep her back turned to anything but a wall for more than second because the feel of a fist or a boot on her spine is something she’s uncomfortably familiar with.

That’s why she loves Chop. He’s the first man who hasn’t ever touched her in anger. He hugs her and kisses her cheek, asks if she’s alright and makes sure she’s safe wherever they go together. He’s the first person to tell her she’s beautiful (although he was drunk when he said it, it still counts) and he-

She’s drifted too far away from reality and her back’s been turned to long because her dad has her by the hair, snapping her head back and screaming Are you fucking daft you stupid little bitch don’t you ever ignore me who the fucking fuck do you think you are you little-

Her mom stands in the doorway of the bathroom as Izzy tries not to cry. She’s got another bruise on her back and her ribs ache and her mother stands there with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. “I don’t know why you rile him up so much and don’t give me that pitiful ‘poor me’ look either. You should know better.” 

She’s sore all over in the morning (but she dresses in bright yellow and puts on cheery pink lipstick and smiles all the way to the pub). 

He’s got cheap whiskey on his breath and it smells like her dad and she can’t shake the connection between her Dad and Chop that night. She sits between Archie and Rae and doesn’t meet his eye, not even when he calls her name. He’s not her dad. He’s not. They’re nothing alike but it’s that smell and she’s cracking under the weight of her life and her smile isn’t lifting any corners and she’s spewing her guts in the bathroom and crying because her ribs ache and she’s being ripped at the seams. 

It’s Chop at her back, holding her hair and it’s the first time he’s ever been serious because he can see bruises around the back of her neck where a man twice her size held her head under the dirty dish water in the sink because she’s didn’t hear him ask for another beer. “Izzy” is all that comes out, keeps coming out and he’s not sure if it’s a statement or a question (because his sweet little Iz is lost to him for a moment as he realizes he’s been so wrong about her life). 

“I’m alright. I’m ok. I’m fine,” she keeps repeating. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. It’s ok. Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I worried you. I ruined you’re night. I’m sorry.” 

He wants to tell her not stop apologizing but he can’t (because he knows he’ll cry) and he doesn’t take her home that night and he doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor so she have his bed but he lies awake and wonders what’s going on behind that smile and that bright yellow dress. 

She catches it when she gets home. Her mother watches with disinterest as she gets slammed around the living room, hair pulled and face slapped. Fucking whore no good slut where the fuck have you been off with some boy goddamn slag you want to be a whore I’ll show you what whores do you filthy-

Her mom is standing over her, shaking her head. “You’ll think twice next time, won’t you?”

She’s in orange the next morning and bright red lipstick and a mega smile that hurts her sore face and throat, but she’s out of the house and on the back of Chop’s scooter and she’s free and safe for the moment and he tells her he loves her and that’s all she’s ever wanted anyone to say.

(One day she’ll ride away with Chop and never come back.)


End file.
